User talk:EternalBlaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies + Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Call of The Dead page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HellHoundSlayer (Talk) 20:00, July 7, 2011 I am gonna temporarily make you a brueacrat so you can edit the colors and themes. ok? there will be a toolbar at the bottom of your screen, go to theme desighner. don't mean it in a bad way, but after you fix the colors, i will demot you to admin. i just don't want you as a bureacrat until i know you are devoted and trustworthy. ;) Hmmm... Don't know. I will see if i did in fact promote you... i indeed promtoed you... hmmm... idk! well, i guess you can tell me what to do and i will do it? then just tell me what to change. so? ok. i think it looks good, no? cool. if you want, copy and past all your pages on NZP here. thats what i am doing. i just typed up a huge ass page for rules and it deleted. fuck me. Thought5 you couldn't edit colors? Administrator? HHS gave you bereaucrat powers? Daniel Smith 01:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the edits and page creations! Sup.... Sorry, that was me. HellHoundSlayer 13:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Tired as fuck and pissed that ST hasn't been on in a while. So, question. Are you doing only W@W weapons for any paticular reason...? like, W@W then BlOps? I can do some BlOps if you want. HellHoundSlayer 13:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i gifured you were doi9ng off the wall W@W then box. I will start on BlOps weapons in a few minutes. No, i don't think we should. I just put MPL in the categories for MPL just because i was just thinking of anything having to do with the gun, the guns name came to mind, haha Ithink we should add a lot of pictures to pages. For example, all the zombie types, don't have pictures on them. Neither do some of the characters, power-ups, and we don't even have any perks on the wiki!!!! HellHoundSlayer 15:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) So Jerry... quick question... how old is your cousin? I ask it with all new users.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool. Don't worry already told HHS no hitting on her. Maybe some jokes but no flirting. Oh one thing is she offended by sexist jokes?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i guess... Alright. Just seeing how far I can go and what jokes to use. So you two live together?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thats horrible! Tell her best of luck to her and her family.:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, JerrBear! HellHoundSlayer 02:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep. If Daniel found out $100 he'd start suggesting banging her or come up with porn names. Somethings not right with Daniel I'll tell you what.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello JerrBear. What shall we talk 'but? If you want to talk that is... HellHoundSlayer 02:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not doing that anymore. At least not about your cousin. She does seem quite awesome though... of course thats by judging her user name. Anyone into Star Wars has to be awesome.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You ever seen the show Breaking Bad? Its great. Its about a high school teacher who finds out he has lung cancer. To support his financially failing family when he dies he starts a crack buisness with one of his old students. It sounds dumb but its really good.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Its great. I love it. Only recently got into it because I saw its wiki on the wiki spotlight so I looked at it. That was about a month ago.:PSniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright thats cool. Hope you two have fun.:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) So how was your time with your counsin. Bow Chika Bow Wow.>:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 15:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hoe do you create a category? Oh thx. Have you seen my next story yet? ;) HellHoundSlayer 16:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure sure Jerry.>:) Thats nice. I hate Monopoly though. I would have played Life.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Just look at my blog... HellHoundSlayer 20:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool... but admit it you thought of doing what I thought you two did.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You know. And you honestly never thought of doing it. By the way how old are you Jerry?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) So.... 15. You should put up pictures.;PSniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) HATE ME! Come on admit it. Its hard to hate me. I'm like that annoying puppy. I'm annoying but you have to love me. Besides your the one who posted it. Besides I'd only show it to Daniel.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Please. Daniel wants to know.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I haz a quesion fo you! (asian accent) Uhm... Why can't i see your messages to ST? Cause when i was messaging him i noticed i was the only person talking to him, but on wikia activity, it says you are messaging him!? What is going on!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? HellHoundSlayer 20:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Like the wiki's new look~!? HellHoundSlayer 21:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That was funny. haha. HellHoundSlayer 21:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) She is pretty. Don't worry me not tells the dirty boy who sits in his room thinking up pornos. And to be honest. I was just joking about the picture thing...Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 21:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Oh Jerry. At least I won't show Daniel. Just imagine what he would do with it. *shudders*.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 21:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh and way to name the picture. File: T.jpg.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 21:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Time for my detective skills to kick in. Lets see... T... T.... T bone.... bone... bone... I got it. You boned her.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 21:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey those are just my great detective skills. You've got to admit that was pretty good. So lets see Tamara, Tiera, Tessa, Tara.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 22:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Awww what don't trust me?>:) So she find out about the picture?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 23:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey I told you no hitting on her. Don't worry.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright see I apologized. Besides its your fault for posting the pic.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ask her. Do you really think she'd tell me. And besides. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I want her to have a good time here not feel like shes going to be molested by some online person.... alright. That last part was weirder than I thought it would be... never mind.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I haz a queston for you! So, I GREATLY appreciate all you work on canon pages, but... are you ever gonna do any storylines or maps??? HellHoundSlayer 00:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :P Oh what no response.:PSniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. So, I see you started on Black Ops weapons??? HellHoundSlayer 00:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Look em up on CoD wiki? Oh well yea. I really don't want to make her uncomfortable here and really do apologize if I made her feel that way.:(Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 01:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am getting off for a bit. HellHoundSlayer 01:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Why do you go here? Why not just stay with my wiki? I still see no point in these two wikis, HHS just made it to be a little shit and make me feel horrible. Magma-Man 09:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Umm... okay this message isn't bashing this wiki, but I'd just like to point out my wiki has canon articles as well. I even made achievements for making edits on them. That what the whole point of the "plus" was. Fanon "plus" canon. This wiki isn't any different from mine, and excuse me for defending my wiki, since I made mine first, it was the first of my wikis to actually get a community, and it made me happy, then HHS made this wiki a couple months later and demanded everyone that wasn't me, Sniperteam, and Daniel to come here. Yeah, I finally made a succesful wiki, at the time I was depressed and suicidal, with the wiki being one of the few things to make me happy besides my family, and then HHS tries to take it away from me. He's sying he's sorry now, but now that I'm NOT depressed and suicidal, I see things differently now, for example, I've looked back and considered all that HHS did to me, despite the fact at some points I was the only one who tried to defend him and be nice to him, and he new I was depressed and had tried to kill myself many times, and he didn't give a shit. In other words, he's no different from all the other cruel, heartless, idiots that I go to an online school to get away from. And because of my experiences with people like that, I can say that I hate HHS now. I'll think about not banning him for eternity from my wiki, but only if he proves he's not a cruel, heartless, moron like so far he's proven himself to be. If you want to see more of what this situation is like, you can go to my wiki and look at my latest news blog post. Magma-Man 19:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey three things: Will you give me ides for cool scene in movie? Will you tell me what out of these I should make? *double barrelle shotgun *M16 *Sniper rifle (not sure what kind) *Scavenger And Have you noticed that pretty much all the zombies wikis are pretty much dead...? Yeah. Well, i don't know why Cappie left, Daniel doesn't get on cause Justin left. Oh yeah go check out my brand new double barrelle shotgun and desert eagle in an hour or so. I made them today. The weapons I plan on making are the Scavenger, an assault rifle of some kind and maybe a UMP .45 I want to make an assault rifle but I don't think I have enough cardboard, haha. Sometime, if I can find a tutorial, I want to make some kind of lMG. Oh yeah, and the film is present day... I am also gonna do a sickle maybe and I don't knowwhat kind of assault rifle I want to do. M16 has a lot of tutorials, but to be honest i aint that fond of it. AK-47 would be cool, but I don't think I have enough supplies. I would preferably make a TAR-21, but I think that may be hard. Anyways, what are some cool scenes you can think of? All I have of the script is like... the intro, lol. PS, I have decided to make it a series. There will be on 4-5 minute episode every moonth or so. -HHS Sure, go ahead and give me some idesas. And, I will lok for a tutorial for one of those. Just explainign how the zombies got to be there from a characters voice, very basic. E 115 meteor and about the previous zombies events and how they were controlled. And, After that What you see/hear is this: A puddle is seen still. Then, a pair of legs run through it, shortly followed by a zombie's. (Darkness) DOMINIC: Go! Get out of here Derek! DEREK: What about you!? DOMINIC: I'm gonna hold 'em off! Get the hell out of here man! REX: Come one Derek let's go! Dom, we'll meet you on the other side of the forest! CONNER: Can we go already!? They're everywhere! (Dominic Meyer is seen in the woods alone, firing a _______ ahead, a zombie runs on screen, and is stabbed by Meyer with a bowie knife.) (Blackout) actually, fuckl all that. Im doing an XM8. I love that gun soooo much. I think I'll do a TAR-21 after that. My 2 fav. guns That is really good, but.... I can not do that on film. The tower, huts and stuff would be very hard to do. The huts i could rpobably build, but still. I am only gonna have like 1 nighttime scene cause i ain't going n the woods at night, haha. You're making it too complicated. And, i can only have a max of 2 zombies on screen at once, due to small number of people... Well eventually they all find eachother again and kill zombies together. Probably till i have about 20 minutes of footage at least. That should be about... 4 episodes? What you mean? Ahh yes. So, what are good, simple ides i could do? No clue what you mean So you want to make it a legit map??? Hmm... To be honest i was planning on just filming people killing zombies while drinking perk-a-cola and buying ray guns, lol. But I guess that would work too... The whole thing is in temperate fporest, by the way. I don't live in the amazon. Although i guess we coul just make it supposedly in the amazon, but still. So, whay wonder weapon should i make today? 31-79 JGb215 V-R11 Thundergun (don't think i can though... Hello? I just don't know if i have the materials to make thundergun, that is why didn't want to make. I already made the V-R11 cause you took too long to reply :P. I am gonna make the 31-79 JGb215 tommorw and see IF i can make the thundeun sometime after that. I also have to paper mache and paint the V-R11 so, I might do that instead. Anyways, I am gonna make all the wonder weapons excluding grenades, but just think im gonna try easier ones first. I already have done the ray gun, winters howl, scavengr. Oh yeah and i might do wunderwaffe dg-2 before thundergun. Not sure though... I would like to make the first 31-79 JGb on youtubwe, but some gay little kid made a peice of shit one the other day. It SUCKS so bad, its only made out of paper anyways.... i have all the construction done on it, except one claw peice. today i will paper mache tommorow paint and in between work on 31-79 JGb215 or Wunderwaffe DG-2. Not sure which. Probably shrink gun caus i lik eit more. I don't know how I'm gonna do the naga dragon on top :/ Yeah I'll wprk on the 31-79 JGb215 tomorow and then wunderwaffe after that... The statue I ight just make out of clay and then paint YUP Nice avatar, Deadpool is awesome. and, I have finished the V-R11 after 3 days of hard work... whoo! 31-79 JGb215 is tommorow's project. Tell Justin and Camalex I said HI. Me thinks im gonna make the wave gun instead of shrink gun :P And, do you have the classic maps for Black ops? I do! So it is FREE for me! I don't think so. I loved Ascension and Call of the Dead was only bad cause of George Ro-Fucking-Mero. Shangri-La is AMAZING. I love all the maps. This one looks pretty cool, but the moon suonds lame. The wave gun lookskinda dumb, but i am making it now, and the concept art pic of the Quantum Entaglement Device looks and sounds dumb as fck. The new perk better be good, there better be a good new type of zombie or something now faggish, and it better not be the last map! :( I wish they'd bring back the Crawler Gas Zombies...... :( I loved those guys they were sweet! Shangri-La is my favorite map it is perfect. The monkeys arwen't too hard, actually good sometimes caue they can change bad power ups to good ones. call of the dead is good other than characters, george romero, fog. Ascension is great except monkeys are really annoying solo when you have 5 perks trying to guard theM all! But yeah shangri-la is good, the napalm and shrieker zombies aren't too easy, but aren't too hard either. Plus it is PERFECT size. Do you have Xbox LIVE? If you do we should play some time. Add both of these plz?: HellhoundSlayer and jamh123 the second one is my brothers but he actually has live right now so we should play some time. Ok Well ad jamh123 on your broter's account, and we'll set a time. When is good 4 you? I am good any time after... 8:40 about. Well i live in indiana... You? UYou mean 9-11 in morning or night? I guess...? I have no clue. It is 9:30 as i write this, so idk. Yup. So, I can pretty much get o.... whenever the fuck i want. What time is that :D ? Yeah when? Tommorow? cause I get up around 9:30-10:00 Tommorow or different day? Ok. I'm on alot everyday so whenever is fine. O---kay. what maps do you have btw? I have every BLOPS map and every WAW map. So, we can play whatever you want to....... I preffere Ascension, cotD or Shangri-La So, what is your gamertag? And, are we still gonna play this morning?